Part of a Family
by arizona sno
Summary: Wally's adoptive cousin turns out to be Sportsmaster's daughter and he want her back. Avalon is kicked off the team for her own protection, but would it be enough to keep her away from Sportsmaster? Rated T cause i'm paranoid.


**i have no idea where this is going. at all. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BECAUSE IF I DID YJ WOULD STILL BE 5 YEARS AGO!**

* * *

I know I'm different, I know I'm not like the others, but I know I'm nothing like my father. Well, one of my fathers. Sitting there knowing I can't do anything was torture enough. I came up with different scenarios if this ever happened to me, but this is just one I never would've thought of.

His hands were cold as they brushed against my face. "Daughter, what's wrong?" What's with people acting all innocent these days? "You don't belong with them." His breath softly tickling my ear.

"You don't know them," I replied back as calmly as I could. This earned me a slap across the face. _They better get here soon_, I thought.

"You think you know them, huh? Well, how come they aren't here to save you? Do you think they really care for you?" I tried to look away, but he had forced me to look at him. "Do you think they will come and save you, Avalon?" I knew I shouldn't give my hopes up, but what else can I do to save me?

Let's take this back a little. My name's Avalon Crock, I'm a 12 year-old taking on the responsibility of a superhero. That is until my dad found me. Ran away from home about a year ago, and ran into the famous Wally West. Well, technically I was about to get pounded by a couple of dudes if Kid Flash hadn't shown up.

I thank him for saving my life, and started walking away. Wally quickly caught up, and asked what am I doing all alone at night walking in the streets. So, I punched him in the face and ran off again. But, with him being Kid Flash and all caught up to me and yelled and I quote, "What the heck was that for?" So, I told him about me.

It was that moment he decided to pick me up and sped me back to his aunt's place. Met his aunt and uncle, and they decided to adopt me a couple of months later. Became part of the family and the business, and that's my life story.

"Avalon!" I looked up in surprise. They found me! "KF! Hurry up and untie me you idiot! I don't care who, but someone just untie me!" I complained. Wally sped over and untied my from the chair, and engulf me in hug. "You had me worry," he murmured into my hair.

"Are you guys finished with the family reunion? We don't have all day here!" Complain Artemis. Wally let go of me and we followed the rest of the team out with Wally speeding ahead.

"Someone's coming," said Conner as his finely tuned ears picked something up. We started to run even faster through the maze-like hallways.

"Guys, it's a dead end," Wally yelled as he was returning back to the group. "This is so not aster," said Robin. "Can't you get us out of here?" asked Conner. "Sorry, can't. They drugged my with something that temporally disable my powers," I replied back.

My purple eyes widen in surprise as I felt a hand come up behind me. "Mmmph!" Was all that came out as his hand covered my mouth. I felt something cool touch against my head. My eyes widen even more as I realized what was against my head. A gun. "Put the gun down, Sportsmaster," said Robin with a bird-a-rang in hand.

"Now, you wouldn't want me to hurt poor, little Avalon here now would you? I only wish to have my daughters back," Replied Sportsmaster still holding the gun at my head.

"Daughters?" asked Miss Martian.

You could hear him smile as Miss M notice that what he said was plural. "Yes, daughters. You see, two of them are here in this room at this very moment." They looked at Artemis and then back at me. "Why didn't you tell us?" Whispered Kid Flash. Artemis just kept her eyes down, not look at her team mates.

"Now come girls," said Sportsmaster as he slowly started to walk away with me still in his grip.

"No," said Artemis barely above a whisper. "What did you say?" With more confident than before came another no.

"Why you little-"

"No."

I was pushed against the wall, quickly forgotten as Sportsmaster was being pissed off at Artemis. "You're going to regret it, Artemis." I felt it before I realize what was happening. My arm felt like it was on fire, and I could feel the blood pouring out. I didn't scream, I didn't cry, because I knew if I did I would've gone into panic mode.

This time I did scream as another bullet injected it self into my leg. The team fought against Sportmaster while Wally and Arty came over to help me. "She's bleeding way too much," Whispered Arty. "He must've hit an artery," replied Wally. I paled as I heard what they said. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._

"Guys, you're scaring her!" Yelled M'gann as she flew over. I didn't know what happened next as I slowly drifted out of conscious.

"Batman, we have a bit of a problem here." Was all I heard before I past out.

* * *

**i really don't know where i'm going with this... but REVIEW!**


End file.
